


Hearts Soar

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dragons, Getting Together, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Travis' egg finally hatches.





	Hearts Soar

**Author's Note:**

> This sequel is only like. Way late. Follow up to [A Little Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082307).  
Unbeta'd.

Travis calls Ivan in a panic. There are scratching noises coming from his egg, indicating it’s ready to hatch. Even though Ivan’s sure the dragon will have freed itself by the time he gets there, he agrees to come anyway. Nicky bounces on the front seat, full of energy like he knows they’re going to Travis’. There’s a bag with a couple of containers of meat just in case; Ivan’s sure Travis is prepared, but he wanted to be sure. 

No more has he knocked than Travis yanks the door open, looking flustered. “Thanks for coming, sorry I’m - it’s going okay, I’m just freaking out.” 

Nicky bounds off Ivan’s shoulder and onto the couch as soon as they get close. Travis has the egg in the middle of the floor surrounded by towels and blankets to keep it from rolling too far. It rocks back and forth, a familiar squeaking sound coming from inside. There’s a crack, at least, and a small hole to allow the baby to breathe. Nicky wastes no time in fluttering down from the couch and scuttling across the floor. Ivan almost stops him, but something holds him back. 

Together, Travis and Ivan watch as Nicky chirps, getting a response from the baby inside the egg. He sniffs the whole egg over, paying special attention to the long crack in the shell. Eventually, he nudges his nose against the lone spot where the shell has fallen away. At first, it’s almost exploratory, then harder, enough cause more of the shell to break. 

“Nika, come here.” Ivan scoops his dragon up, mindful of what he’d been told about dragons needing to hatch themselves. Nicky screeches, wiggling in an attempt to get away. There’s an answering screech from the egg, and then there’s a small snout pushing its way out of the hole. Little nostrils flare and the baby moves its head, trying to widen the opening. It lets out another cry that Nicky answers, swiping at Ivan’s hand with his claws in his desperation. 

Cursing, Ivan sets him on the floor, pressing his bleeding hand against his shirt, grateful he’s wearing black. Nicky bounds back toward the egg, touching noses with the dragon trying to escape. Travis goes to grab the first aid kid Claude had convinced him to buy and they bandage up Ivan’s hand, leaving the dragons to their own devices.

Bit by bit, Nicky and the hatchling widen the hole in the egg until the little one can push its way out. It’s obviously tired, laying on the towel Travis had put down as Nicky sniffs it all over. Delicate wings are folded against its back, still wet from being inside the shell. Nicky nudges at them until the hatchling spreads them open, drying them a bit before folding them back down. 

“Go on. You should pick them up,” Ivan says softly. He calls for Nicky again and - this time - his dragon listens, crawling up Ivan’s pants to settle on his lap. Nicky noses at this bandaged hand, making a soft whine of apology. “Thank you. I know you’re sorry. But you need to be good, now, okay?” 

Travis crosses the room back to the couch with his dragon in his arms. It had come easily, sniffing at his fingers. Ivan watches as it curls up against Travis’ chest as soon as he sits back on the couch. 

“Should he be this tired?” Travis whispers, petting over the creature’s little back. 

“Nika was. He fell asleep almost right away, remember?” 

“Yeah. That’s true.” Travis just pets his dragon and watches it sleep. Ivan gets up long enough to grab the bag he’d brough, giving Nicky a couple of toys to keep him entertained and taking the food containers to the fridge. Sure enough, there are already other containers prepped with steak, but Ivan adds his to the pile anyway. 

When he gets back to the living room, Nicky has climbed back up on the couch and is curled in Travis’ lap, pressed tightly against the hatchling. “What…?” 

“I dunno. I just - Claude always said to let them do what they needed as long as they weren’t being destructive or putting themselves in danger.” Travis pets down Nicky’s back and the dragon purrs, lifting his head enough to keep the contact. 

Sitting close enough that his shoulder is touching Travis’, Ivan reaches out to pet Nicky and then the hatchling, feeling their tiny rumbling purrs under his fingertips. He takes a deep breath, then another before looking up into Travis’ face. 

“They’re supposed to be a reflection of who we are,” Ivan says softly. Travis gasps the moment he realizes Ivan is leaning in, and their mouths meet gently. “Tell me if I just fucked up.” 

“You didn’t.” Travis kisses him again. They make out slow and soft for a while, until they get slightly desperate, Travis close enough that he gets a cry of protest from the dragons in his lap. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbles, leaning back so they can settle. His cheeks are pink and Ivan wants nothing more than to kiss him again, but the dragons are awake now. Nicky starts up the little chirp that means  _ I want food _ , and Travis’ dragon copies him. 

Nicky protests when Ivan picks him up, but Travis follows them into the kitchen, so he settles down. They put the dragons on the table, Travis minding them as Ivan digs the containers he brought back out of the fridge. He watches as Nicky takes the first piece of steak from between his fingers and scuttles back over toward Travis’ dragon. He drops the meet and nudges it forward with his snout until the hatchling snaps it up. The rest of the meat goes the same way, Nicky only eating when Travis’ dragon is done and has curled up in the crook of his arm. 

Ivan has just opened his mouth to speak when Travis sighs. “We should probably talk about this, huh?” 

“The fact that our dragons are already bonded?” Ivan pets over Nicky’s back ridge, smiling a little at the happy chirrup he gives. He watches as Nicky snaps up one more piece of meat before going to curl up with Travis’ dragon. “It doesn’t have to change things.” 

“And if I want it to?” Travis isn’t looking at Ivan anymore, his gaze focused down at the napping creatures. 

“Then you’re not alone.” Ivan reaches out to gently touch Travis’ hand as Travis looks back up at him, eyes searching. “Let me take you out. Let’s see where this goes.” 

Travis tangles their fingers together; he’s not able to move much without disturbing their dragons. “Okay.” 


End file.
